the next avatar but old avatar team
by GryffindorSlytherinfirebender
Summary: Summary: the story takes place after Book two spirits. Korra died leaving Republic city mourning. There are two young adults whom no one has ever seen before. They are the children of Avatar Korra. Their mission is to find the next avatar before the white lotus does. Who is their father? How come no one knew about them? A woman's heart is an ocean full of secrets
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Avatar but old avatar team**

Plot: the story takes place after Book two spirits. Korra died leaving Republic city mourning. There are two young adults whom no one has ever seen before. They are the children of Avatar Korra. Their mission is to find the next avatar before the white lotus does. Who is their father? How come no one knew about them? A woman's heart is an ocean full of secrets.

**A/N: there will be no reference to what is currently happening in Book three**

_Chapter: Welcome to Republic city_

Mako walked through the hallways of Republic City's police headquarters. He has been working here every since he was 19 years old. After the civil war between the Northern and Southern water nation, after the breakup with Korra he moved back to Republic City. Mako was wearing a upgrade of a metal suit. Since he wasn't a metalbender there wasn't a point for him to have the metal backpack or metal wrists band. However he still wore it because it was official police uniform. For being 39, Mako still had his sharp handsome looks. The moustache and goatee that he has grown just add more character and wisdom to his look. He always thought that he is no longer a child. Mako entered the interrogation room he was walking to with his folder. Mako was captain of his own team in the police force, he still works under Lin but one day he will take over the police headquarters as chief one day.

"So we can do this the easy way or the hard way", Mako said as he pulled out his chair to sit down. The room was plain gray color, with a single long rectangular metal table with a chair on both ends. Across from Mako was a earthbender whose wrists were clasped with metal cuffs to the table. " your first day in Republic City and not exactly a good first impression. You destroyed city property, ruin two musical stores, and you fought with the Triple Triads, and you ran away when police attempted to capture you, So how come you did all of this?" The earthbender looked up at Mako. He looks so young, no older than 17 years old, Mako thought. The earthbender voice was raspy, " There is no one to protect the city ever since the avatar disappeared. Someone should actually do something before this city falls into ruins."

Mako scoffed at the earthbender and slammed his file on the table, "THE AVATAR DIDN'T DISAPPEAR, AND LEAVE YOUR HEROIC ATTEMPTED TO THE POLICE!" Mako always got mad whenever someone mentioned Korra. Mako didn't noticed that the earthbender did a flick with his wrists and the metal cuffs came off. He metalbended the table to Mako and opened the doors and ran off. Mako felt the air knocked out of him and the searing pain when the metal table hit his chest. Mako rubbed his head, "knowing that he was a metalbender would have been a great note" Mako got up and ran toward the criminal. A few yards Mako cornered him and shot fire balls at him while the earthbender chucked pieces of the floor to him. After a couple of minutes and explosions other police officers finally came and restrained the earthbender. A chi blocker hit his chi points preventing him from earthbending or metalbending. Mako was out of breathe with sweat glistening on his forehead. He used the edge of his sleeve to clean off the blood out of the corner of his lip.

The earthbender began to chuckle as he was being restrained. " Officer Mako you're entire world is about to go upside down. Since there will be a new Avatar." The metalbenders dragged him to one of special wooden cells. Lin and jinora ran toward Mako. Lin was still the chief of police but she was thinking of retiring soon. At the age of 32 Jinora married a metalbender that came to visit Air Temple island with Lin. Jinora would often visit her husband before she would go the university to teach about air nomads culture. Jinora would leave her children at Air temple island. Jinora has gotten rather tall and her hair was more held back. As she proudly shows her air masters tattoos. "Mako what happened?" Jinora asked with concern. Mako responded back " I am not sure but what did he mean a 'New avatar'" Jinora and Lin looked at each other worriedly.

No one has seen Korra for twenty years, she disappeared the day before Asami and Mako's wedding. Mako and Asami got married a year after the civil war. However know one knows where she went. Mako also felt a little guilty, that he could be at fault for accidently getting drunk with korra and have a one night stand. Mako begged Korra to not say anything, since his wedding was in a few months. Korra with sad eyes said with a smile "of course". Mako didn't know that with everything happening back then, Korra still had feelings towards Mako. The day before the wedding Korra wanted to say something to Mako, however Mako was feeling guilty whenever he saw Korra, so he snapped at her. And they had the heated argument that surpassed the argument between Avatar Roku and fire lord Sozin. The next day at the wedding, everyone was happy except Korra wasn't there. She left a note at air temple island," I am going to travel the world like Avatar Aang and Avatar Wan. I don't want their experiences and stories to disappear. Tenzin and family thank you for everything. Please take care of Naga for me. I am not sure when I will be back. Goodbye friends. P.S. congratulation Asami and Mako." There was nothing left.

Mako and Asami's marriage didn't last long. After a year or so they divorced, due to the fact that Asami found out about the one night stand. Also that Asami was having an affair with another man. After three years of not talking to each other, they finally mended their ways but decided to stay as friends. Asami second husband died by a criminal blood bender, feeling pity for Asami, Mako decided to help Asami raise her children. Tae Kyung was four years old and yuki was two years old. They grew up seeing Mako as their father. Sadly Asami died with her third child at childbirth,the third child's father was Mako. Asami left the care of her children to Mako. So then Mako was a single father with two kids that weren't his.

"mako. Mako. MAKO!" mako shaked his head as he finally came back to reality after being dazed into daydreaming. Mako looked at a concerned Jinora and Lin. "Im fine, uhhh chief I think im going to call it a night." Mako said as he straightened out his uniform. "Jinora tell Tenzin and the kids that I will be there in a minute after I go over to Bolin for a minute. We will meet them at air temple island for the dinner" mako said as he looked at Jinora. The young airbender master nodded as she watched Mako leaves towards the pro bending arena. Mako was clutching at his chest as he felt his heart beating fast from all the past memories. "korra where are you" he whispered to himself as he left the police headquarters.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

"Did you send in the news?" a young girl said in the darkness of a apartment room over looking republic's City police headquarters. "of course I did and I sent a picture, the news will be released tonight and the funeral will be held tomorrow." A man taller that the girl said as he looked out the window while having his arms behind his back, and the city light making an outline of him. "Mother said this is how she wanted it, do you think it will actually work?" the young man looked down to the young girl and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. " You worry too much, it will all go according to plan, it's a shame that mother's death must have happened for the plan to start. Are you going to cook dinner or what?" The girl scoffed as she pushed the man's arm off her shoulder. " just because im a girl doesn't mean im always stuck with cooking duty" the girl said as she exited out of the living room and walked into the kitchen. The young man walked out into the porch as he finally saw the man he was waiting for. Mako was exiting the Police headquarters not realizing he was being watched by a young man in an apartment. "you're in for a big surprise, officer Mako. " the young man smirked as he watched Mako get into a satomobile and drive off to the probending arena.


	2. Chapter 2

**The new avatar and the old team**

_Chapter two-news spread fast_

Mako walked up the front steps of the pro bending arena. After working in more movies, Bolin decided to buy the probending arena. He spent most of his money in rendering the arena. He did teach classes to young benders who wanted to be future pro benders. Mako saw that there was a couple of olf fans that recognized him and walked up to him and ask him for his signature. Mako gave a smile that was hiding over the earlier stressful events. Mako was writing into fans books when he remembered another memory.

Back when Mako, Bolin, and Korra use to meet fans and give away autographs. Korra looked so happy and carefree, enjoying the company of her fans. People that were excited to see Korra as a pro bender instead as the world renowned title of being the avatar. Korra could be herself in probending. Mako will never forget the laughter and happiness that radiated off of Korra's smile. Mako sighed as he remembered the memories and finished writing the autographs. He took a couple of pictures and left the fans. There were the new probending teams, however the fire ferrets will always be well known.

Mako slides his hands into his pockets as he entered the arena and walked inside the hallways. Its been so long since I last been in here, Mako thought. Mako was thinking about how the arena reminded her so much about Korra; Where they first meet, where they first kissed, where they practice together for hours. mako stopped walking and stood in the middle of the hallway. He sighed as he put his hand on his neck and massaged it. "I'm thinking a lot about Korra today. It's probably because of what the earthbender said today", Mako whispered to himself. "Maybe bolin has some medicine for a headache" mako continued on walking and stood in front of the double doors. He reached forward and pulled the left door opened and he entered.

"Bo you in here?" mako said as he walked toward his little brother who was working out in the corner. He was punching a weight bag. Even though Bolin was only a few years younger than Mako, he was really in shaped. He still had the body of his 20-year old version. Bolin hair has grown out a little bit more but he kept his original haircut. Like his brother he decided to grow out some facial hair, he had a small goatee on his chin. Bolin kept punching the weight bag ignoring the footsteps of mako when he entered the gym. "BOLIN!" mako yelled to get bolin's attention. Even though Bolin had a mature masculine physique he still had his squeaky frightened scream. "Mako don't scare me!' bolin said as he grabbed a nearby and placed it around his shoulder and went over to Mako.

Mako scoffed at Bolin, " bolin you're married to the ice princess and you're scared of me?" bolin gave mako a look, " Eska like that leave her alone". Mako laughed and placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder, "relax bo I'm only joking. Hows urik?" Urik was bolin and eska's son, he is sixteen years old and is currently heading towards Republic City to visit his father. Bolin lives with eska most of the year but he prefers to spend time in the warm Republic City and eska couldn't relocate for being a princess. Eska wasn't happy with Bolin's decision but with the birth of their son, she easily relaxed more. Urik is prince of the northern water tribe however he is an earthbender. There are some issues regarding if Urik should even stay there. That the rightful heir to the northern water tribe monarchy is desna's water bending daughter Zela. Let's just say Eska is dealing that her way. Bolin was dressing when she was talking to Mako "Urik is all good, hes due to come by the docks tonight for the dinner." Mako nodded and stayed silent. Bolin looked at his brother with concern, "are you okay bro?" Mako nodded his head,"yeah I'm okay we should hurry or we are going to be late for the dinner"

* * *

Every month everyone would gather together and have a dinner together. Even though korra wasn't there, they were still all friends and one big family. But tonight there was a feeling that something was going to happen. Mako and Bolin left the probending arena, there was a game tonight but Bolin was a family's man. He prefer being with his friends instead of being at the arena. But he knew as owner he needed to be present so he was going head back to the arena and leave dinner a little early. Mako and Bolin entered the satomobile as they headed towards the air temple island.

There at the docks with a duffle bag was Urik. He didn't like his father because he didn't understand why Bolin didn't want to stay at northern water tribe. Urik was athletically built and at least as tall as Mako. He had Bolin's green eyes but Eska dark tanned skin. He also wore water tribe attire. It was his attempt to have the northern water tribe to accept him as a prince. He had on metal cuffs on his right ear. Although he is of water tribe descendent he is still an earthbender. Unlike his father Urik was a metalbender. Even though he was Bolin's son, Urik wasn't playful or flirtatious. He had a stoic serious look like his mother. "URIK!" Bolin said loudly as he jumped out of the car as Mako was parking. He ran up to his son to give him hug but Urik turned around and with a flick of his hand he created an earth wall to prevent Bolin's actions. Not realizing in time Bolin crashed into the wall and there was cracking noise as Bolin's nose got broken. "Hello father"

After an intense healing session, Bolin's nose was fixed to partially better. Urik didn't feel guilty about accidentally breaking Bolin's nose. He claims that it's because of Bolin's rash actions. Tenzin and Pema entered the room after attending to the kitchen staff to prepare the meal. Jinora later entered with her husband and their daughter. Their daughter is ten years old and the splitting image of jinora. However she is not an airbender but an earthbender like her father. Ikki later came in with her son who is an airbender. The father sadly couldn't attend because he had to travel to the southern water tribe for personal reasons. Ikki became an airbending master a few years after jinora. She outgrew her hair buns and instead changed it to her hair being loose. Her son on the other hand looked like aang. Meelo came in dressed in air acolyte clothing. Since Tenzin is already getting older, Meelo stepped in running air Temple Island. He left the teaching of air acolytes to Jinora. Meelo refuses to settle down, as being a government official takes up a lot of his time, Meelo got his airbending tattoos the same time as ikki did. Rohan entered still dressed his air acolytes training clothes. Rohan was an airbender however he barely got his airbending tattoos last year. He is currently dating a non bender. Rohan is the only one at the dinner that never met Korra. The airbender family all settled down and took 2/3 of the table. The other seats were occupied with Mako, Bolin, and Urik. Finally better late than Tae Kyung and Yuki entered the dining room.

Tae kyung and yuki are descendants of asami and a fire bender. Tae kyung had red eyes of that of a fire bender. He had his father's brown hair that he brushes back. He had light skin with an athletic built. Standing at six feet he had a intimidating vibe. He inherits his father's firebending. Yuki on the other hand became a non bender like asami. She learned how to fight like her mom; she didn't let being a non bender slow her down. She also inherits her mother's looks. Tae Kyung and Yuki both at a young age were in charge of Sato industry. Yuki wasn't had a more sassy attitude like her grandmother on her father's side. Both Tae Kyung and Yuki knew that they weren't Mako's kids but they treat him respect as if he was. Tae Kyung is 20 years old while yuki is 18. They dress in neutral colors like their mother, although tae kyung attempts to add a little bit of red in his attire. Tae Kyung and Yuki greeted every one and took their seat next to Mako and Bolin.

Now that everyone was at the table they all enjoyed the amazing meal that was prepared. Tenzin and Pema made sure to add a cuisine of all the nations. Since now this small family is now somehow connected to all the nations. They were all enjoying the peaceful music that was playing in the background while they ate and socialize. There was idle chatter going on between everyone. The recent politics, fashion style, the probending matches, recent criminals, and the children progress in training and so on. The phone rang and Tenzin got up to answer it, it was a metal bender officer that was calling regarding the attendance of Mako at the city hall. That Lin said it was urgent. Mako looked perplexed by the random call but understood. He stood up and thanked Tenzin and Pema for their hospitality. He told Tae Kyung and Yuki that he will meet them back at home. Bolin got up and asked if he can get ride from Mako to the probending arena, he needed to be there to announce the winners. Mako was happy to take Bolin, they all said their good byes and left.

* * *

Mako has just dropped off Bolin at the arena and was now driving through the dark barren streets towards the city hall. He was listening to the radio, enjoying the new jazz music from the earth kingdom that just aired. When the music suddenly stopped to the voice announcer" We interrupt your regular schedule program to bring this announcement. The Avatar is dead I repeat the Avatar is dead. Avatar Korr-" Mako suddenly press on the brakes and the car wheels screeched to a stop. Mako stopped at an intersection. While the stoplight slowly changed lights but the color green was slowly blinking until it faded and turned off. Mako didn't hear the rest of the announcement as he heard his own heartbeat beating faster and the shallow fast breathe he was making. Mako was clutching his chest over his heart as he couldn't believe what he just heard. Mako vision was becoming blurry with the tears slowly forming around his eyes. He stepped out of the car and slumped to the floor. Even after all these years Mako still loved Korra. He let out an earth shattering scream as the tears began to fall down his cheeks. "KORRA! KORRA!"

Mako doesn't remember how he got there but he managed to reach City Hall. Mako was shaking as he slowly walked up the steps to the front of City Hall. His eyes and nose were red with all the crying. He didn't hear anything. The entire world was mute. He saw a group of officers surrounding something. When they saw Mako approaching they all slowly made a path for him. They all had their hats lowered and when Mako passed they said sorry. But Mako didn't hear any of them as he approached what was in front of them. It was a blue and silver glass casket. The art of the water nation was carved around it. Inside was Avatar Korra lying down as if she was asleep. She was wearing a light blue dressed that flowed and looked so soft inside. She had her hair down that beautifully brought out her face features. Mako slumped and leaned against the casket as he started to cry again. The officers were all silently whimpering. A few moments later everyone else at air Temple Island arrived to the scene. They all began to cry more witnessing the sadness that Mako was expressing. Bolin couldn't arrive because he was having his mourning at the arena. The Children that didn't know Korra stayed behind at the temple.

* * *

The young adults stood to the side behind a tree watching what was happening at city hall. The older man hugged the young girl as she cried. They did not bother to move from their spot. They must follow the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three In Memory of Avatar Korra_

Newspapers Company was quickly printing out articles to include it in the Sunday news. Headlines were plastered all over the newspaper covers, "in memory of korra", "who is the next avatar?", "what will happen next?" along with all these titles were photos that were captured of korra while she was traveling. The reporters only had a few photos that they had managed to get in the media industry. When Korra traveled she liked to stay discreet but as the avatar she couldn't always stay hiding. There was a moment where she actually disappeared for a whole year and that was the first year after she ran away. The photos showed Korra on Kyoshi Island, in a compound with sand benders, in the swamp, in the city of Ba Sing Se and Omashu. However there were some personal pictures taken of Korra, when she visited the air temples, the tundras in the southern water tribe, and of outer smaller cities and towns. All these pictures were donated to the newspaper companies by an anonymous person. In Majority of the donated photos, there was a smiling Korra traveling with two young children, as time pass the children had grown with Korra. Headlines over these pictures were plastered on the cover, "who are these children?" and "where are they now?"

* * *

Eska and desna sat in the throne room, bored and expressionless as always. They were watching Desna's daughter play on the floor. They just had an argument about the rights of Urik as always. But they decided to take a break because even eska admitted that this topic has been getting really boring. The northern water tribe was booming with activities. It was almost modernized as Republic City. "Today is quite boring" desna commented while eska gave a sighed and agreed. Zela was a bubblier child attempting to add more fun into the palace. A guard came bursting through the door while eska and desna did not react to it. They stayed there on their throne each having a hand on their cheek supporting their head. The guard came running in and stopped gasping for air. Just like how the water freezes during winter the time froze. And for the first time both desna and eska showed emotion, They cling onto each other and cried for the loss of their beloved cousin. The previous issues seem like child play next to the news they both just received.

* * *

After the ordeal last night, Mako slowly risen up from the casket's side. Perhaps it was the guilty feelings to the way that he treated Korra before she lefts. And now that she was gone he will never get the chance to apologize. Also the sadness on how much their relationship had changed. He honestly cared for korra and after all these years, he still had feelings towards her. He just failed to realize it. Mako rose up and Lin, Tenzin, and a fellow officer walked toward Mako. Mako stood tall and wiped his tears away and clear his throat, "so umm how exactly did korra end up here" Mako could no longer deny the feelings he was showing. Lin came up with red eyes but she remained with a serious expression. "Well the curious thing is that all of this happened at the same time.' Mako looked confuse at Lin he then turned his head to Tenzin hoping he understands what is going on. However Tenzin showed a confuse expression as well, "what do you mean?" the elderly air bender master said. "Korra's body was placed here this evening, along with photos and information to the newspapers and radio announcers. We came here as soon as we can after we got a call about suspicious activity of two people leaving something here." Lin then turned to Tenzin, "a note was left here: Please held a memorial service for avatar korra".Lin, mako, and Tenzin were confused on this random suspicious note. The rest of the officers were moving Korra's casket indoors to an old office.

* * *

The next day

Mako sat on the edge of his bed in his apartment. He was wearing a dark suit with a black tie that he was fidgeting with in his hands. There was a knock at the door and yuki came in "Dad, are you ready?" Mako lifted his head up; his eyes were swollen and had bags. He wasn't able to sleep at all the whole night. Mako nodded his head and gave a weak smile, "I'll be out in a minute" Mako said to yuki. Yuki was wearing a black dress but she understood that Mako was feeling tired. Yuki left the room and closed the door behind her. Mako sighed and stood up he stared down at the tie in his hand. He gently placed the tie on his desk and went into his closet, and after some digging he took out a small chest. He unlocked it and opened it and gave a sincere smile as he wrapped his father's red scarf around his neck. Feeling more like himself, he left his apartment and went to go join Tae Kyung and Yuki in the Satomobile and they headed towards city hall.

The airbending family were already gather at city hall all wearing their formal attire. Bolin was there standing next Urik, for once Urik was comforting his father. Mako and his children went and gather with everyone at the front rows of the memorial. Reporters were taking pictures and trying to record this historic moment, he noticed that there was something going on, on stage. Mako looked up, not only was Korra's casket was there but there were two young adults there . Mako wasn't exactly sure who these people were and how come they were on stage. He knew that Lin asked Mako and Bolin, and the airbending family to say a few words. The young adult had skin tight black pants with combat boots. He also had on a white iron shirt with a black vest on along with a black tie. The young man had shoulder length black hair that was loosely tied back with one water tribe hair tie. His eyes were piercely red with small blue specks in his eyes. Then sitting next to him on the stage was a young female that looks like to be of the same age. She had on skin tight navy blue leggings that passed her knees. She had on brown snow boots with white fur balls dangling on each one. She had a loose light blue shirt and a brown fur vest that had white trimmings. She had her hair in a high ponytail with three braids coming out her ponytail. She had a small pouch across her back, like katara's water pouch. Her eyes were cerulean blue with fire specks near the irises.

Mako felt like these kids seemed familiar to him, but he wasn't sure he couldn't put his finger on it. Bolin then came up next Mako and place his hand on his shoulder and he answered, "those are the kids that were seen always with Korra, hunter and scarlett", Bolin knew what Mako was thinking about. After everyone had settled in, the young man walked up to the podium while the young girl stood next to him. "Avatar Korra was a strong and fearless woman. She managed to keep peace in the world without any past avatars to help her. She traveled the world getting new experiences and learning about the ways and cultures of everyone. So when she was reincarnated she will be able to bring wisom to the new avatar. Sadly her time in this world had come to an end. A few weeks ago a bandit of dark spirits attacked Korra and ended up killing her. Those spirits are now gone and escaped. Avatar Korra was a remarkable woman. She asked that she will be buried in Republic City where her life changed so much. She was a daughter, a friend, and most of all a mother." Hunter grabbed scarlett hand, "we will see you again soon, mother" the moment of when their true identities were revealed the reporters began to take pictures. Journalist ran up to them and attempted to ask questions and get answers. Scarlett waterbended and covered korra's casket with a thin coat of ice, Hunter stood to the side after that Hunter grabbed Scarlett's hand and they left.


End file.
